


"Wanna Ride?"

by lunarosewood23



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: ARR, Gen, Just two friends riding over the highlands on a flying motorbike nbd, Mutual Pining, Set between LotA and Shiva, Someone help these dorks...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:40:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28825347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarosewood23/pseuds/lunarosewood23
Summary: Set in Quest Hell after LotA but before Shiva. Raven is tuning her bike. Haurchefant is curious as to what she’s doing. She tells him then asks if he wants to ride with her.Aka: Have a thing with Raven and Haurchefant during their friendship phase but with obvious mutual pinning and a bit of a joyride over the Highlands.
Relationships: Haurchefant Greystone & Warrior of Light





	"Wanna Ride?"

**Author's Note:**

> Oh hey me developing friendships! And undertones of mutual pining!

“Raven?”

Raven looked up from her bike at the sound of her friend and crush’s voice. She had finished up a job for Francel and made as stop in Camp Dragonhead to do a small tune-up on her motorcycle, a gift from Cid and Nero after what she called the Labyrinth incident.

She didn’t plan to see Haurchefant, but fate seemed to have other ideas.

“Doing a tune-up on my bike. Finished a job for Francel, figured I’d stop for a bit to give her a tune-up.”

Haurchefant nods in understanding as he looked over the bike. “Incredible. How does it run?”

Raven grins. “Oh she can purr like a tame coeurl. I got a little bit of experience working with machines when I snuck into the Manufactory. The person who caught me knew I had been watching and let me play a bit. Cid and Nero gave me a bit of guidance on keeping her purring as she should.” She explained as she finished up her tuning and wiped at her brow. “Tightened up her bolts, changed her oil, oh! Cid also said he installed some boosters so this baby could fly.”

“Really?” Haurchefant asked.

"Yeah. Wanna ride with me and test it out?” She asked.

Haurchefant blinked, he never ridden one of these before, but Raven seemed to know her way around it. He also had to start his patrol in roughly a few bells, so he had time to kill. He also trusted Raven to not get them killed during this little adventure.

“I’d love to. It sounds fun.” He replies with a bright smile.

Raven grinned and patted the space behind her. “Hop on then.”

He straddled the bike and soon began to wonder what he was supposed to do with his hands, but before he voiced his concerns she took his hands and wrapped them around her waist, locking them around her.

“Trust me, you’re gonna want to hold on.“ She says as she pulls him closer to where he was pressed against her back. He blushed slightly as he nuzzled his face against her neck.

"Ready?”

A nod against her back and she started the bike up, starting out slow as she made a circle in the courtyard of the camp before speeding off towards Witchdrop and Providence Point.

“Wanna bet I can jump the chasm?”

“WHAT??”

“Hang on!!” She yells as she sped up, flying past an inquisitor and a knight and went straight off the edge of Witchdrop, cheering as she landed on the other side and spinning her tires, snow practically flying from her back tire as she drives up towards the cliff overlooking Ishgard.

“Raven are you going to-!!” Haurchefant starts before he sees the cliff fast approaching. “RAVEN!”

“We’ll be fine! Prepare for takeoff!” Raven yells and Haurchefant squeezes her a little tighter and closes his eyes, if going off a cliff with the mad woman he was hopelessly crushing on was the way he goes…

Well there are worse ways.

“You okay back there my friend?” He heard Raven ask.

He heard the purr of the motorcycle and felt the cool wind on his face but when he opened his eyes he saw they were still very much alive, and more than that, they were flying.

“By the Fury…what a sight!!” He exclaimed.

It truly was a sight. The two of them were hovering over the side of the cliff, staring at the ruins of the Steel Vigil while the city proper loomed in the distance.

He felt her eyes on him and he looked back to see a smile across her face and an unreadable emotion in her luminous eyes. “Raven?”

“It really is a view from up here. If you want I can fly you to some other areas. Snowcloak and Bolder Downs are especially pretty.” She explains softly.

“Yes please.” He replied almost immediately, and Raven couldn’t help but giggle as she flew over the Steps of Faith, looking over at the city.

“Part of me is tempted to go flying over into the city, though part of me also feels like I’d get shot if I tried…” She mumbled.

“To see your mother, right?” Haurchefant guessed.

Raven nods and he tightens his hold on her waist and nuzzles his face into her shoulder. “We’ll find a way to get you home, or your mother into my camp if you like.”

“Haurchefant you wouldn’t be rid of me if you did that.” She laughed.

“I do not think that such a horrible thing. You are ever welcome to my camp, you and yours my dearest friend.” He replied, and Raven heard the honesty in his voice, and something about how he said it made her heart do backflips.

The pair rode in silence, Haurchefant taking in the view from above as they rode above Whitebrim Front and the Stone Vigil.

“Did I tell you about the time I flew up here with Tsukomi and nearly got shot down?” She asked after a moment.

“Wait WHAT??” Haurchefant squawked and then gripped her tighter when he nearly fell off the bike.

Raven gave a sheepish smile. “Durendaire knights thought I was a small dragon and when I came down and gave them a talking to they remembered that they had a bloody telescope to pay attention to what was flying at them. Bloody idiots…”

Haurchefant sighed and held onto her as she pointed out something below. He slowly reached out and took her hand to hold, content with her, a feeling of safety and warmth spread through his heart as he laid his head on her shoulder.

Raven blushed, but forced it down to ask. “Are you bored? I can take you down.”

“Please don’t, not yet. I’m not bored, I’m just…content. I’m with you, high in the air with such a beautiful view, and for a few bells I feel at peace, and while going off the cliff frightened me a little, I knew I’d be safe with you.” He replies softly, his thumbs rubbing circles into her sides.

Raven ducked her head shyly, her blush returning full force as he spoke, a smile gracing her lips. “I’m glad. Though…sorry for scaring you. I probably should’ve given more warning…”

“It’s alright-oh by the Fury!!” He exclaimed as they flew over Snowcloak, the giant block of ice a magnificent sight from above as the ice gleamed from the sun.

Raven grinned. “Wanna see if I can land on top of the ice wall?”

Haurchefant laughed. “Maybe next time-!!” He yelped as she divebombed and went straight for the ice below only to pull up at the last moment and go flying off a cliff that lead them to hover above Boulder Downs, the red crystals a stark contrast to the snowy hills.

“Another scar of the Calamity…” Raven mused.

“Scars still heal, and the land adapts, as do we.” Haurchefant murmured just low enough that Raven barely heard him.

More silence as they flew over the Highlands before Raven grinned. “Think you can handle one more stunt before we land?”

“Raven what are you-!!” He started.

“Hang on tight for this one!”

He braced himself and held her tighter as she dove again, landing and zooming towards Skyfire Locks, popping a wheelie and even doing a backflip off one of the low pillars before zooming up to Francel’s home and off the cliff.

Haurchefant had been screaming the whole time as Raven yelled in excitement, landing with ease as she sped into the courtyard of the camp, dust and snow flying behind the tires.

Haurchefant barely managed to get off the bike before landing on his back, laughing from the adrenaline pumping through his veins.

“Oh gods that was wonderful!!” He exclaimed as he looked at her with a big delighted smile that made Raven blush. She guided him to his feet and almost immediately pulled her in for a hug. “Please take me riding again if you can? That was fun! Could you even teach me?”

Raven laughed and nodded. “I’d love to take you riding again, but we’ll see about teaching you.”

He nodded in understanding as he looked up at the sun and realized that he was to go on patrol soon. “I have to go soon. Although I don’t entirely want to…”

Raven smiled. “Go, I’ll see you later. Promise.”

He sighed and pressed his forehead to hers before reluctantly pulling away with a soft “Be safe.” in her ear. 

“You too.” She replied just as softly, and with that he let go of her and walked into the office, ignoring the raised eyebrows of his men as he took a seat at his desk with a genuine smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this sparks joy!! =D


End file.
